Por qué Severus Snape nunca juega a beso o prueba
by Merodeadora5
Summary: Los merodeadores han decidido pasar una noche de fiesta y deciden pasar por los dormitorios Slytherin, no tardarán en descubrir lo que hacen los Slys por la noche...ONESHOT


**POR QUÉ SEVERUS SNAPE NUNCA JUEGA A BESO O PRUEBA**

**Los merodeadores habían pasado la noche del sábado en una de las mejores juergas de su vida. Mano a mano habían terminado con sus existencias de hidromiel para tres meses, y estaban ciertamente contentos.**

**A estas alturas, James estaba haciendo declaraciones de amor a Sirius que llevaba una nariz de plástico, una falda y un mocho en la cabeza, y chillaba que era Snape. Remus intentaba controlar la risa y se asfixiaba con los cojines y Peter estaba llenando de mocos la mejor túnica de Prongs.**

**Sirius saltó sobre la cama lloriqueando.**

**-¡Socorro, socorro, me persigue Potter con sus indeseables amiguitos!**

**-Sevi, cariño, no huyaaaas... **

**-Atchisss –estornudo Wormtail moqueando la pierna de Sirius.**

**-¡Aaggg, que asco, los mocos me devoran! –antes de que acabara de gritar, James se había subido a la cama y al grito de "¡Severus, amor mío!" había saltado sobre Sirius.**

**-Ya no me quieres, James –gimoteó Peter.**

**¡CLONCK! –se oyó. Remus se había caído de la cama y seguía en el suelo con risa floja ahogándose con los calzoncillos de corazoncitos de James.**

**En esto estaba la cosa cuando al propietario de los calzoncillos se le encendió la bombillita (en este caso la velita) y en ved de matar a Moony por arrugar su ropa interior decidió hacer una propuesta.**

**-¡Vamos a la casa Slytherin¡A ver que hacen las culebrillas! –se puso la túnica pringada sobre el pijama y se levantó señalando la puerta.**

**-¡Vamos! –dijo Sirius emocionado.**

**-¡Maricón el último! –gritó Remus echando a correr con los calzoncillos en la cabeza como si le hubieran puesto un supositorio.**

**-¡Ey¡Tramposo! –gritaron los demás corriendo tras él.**

**A través de los pasillos secretos llegaron a las mazmorras en menos de cinco minutos y no tardaron en adivinar la contraseña:**

**-¡Snape lleva bragas rosas! –dijo James muy seguro a la estatua que les cerraba el paso. Y entraron. –Por allí a la derecha, no hagáis ruido.**

**La advertencia de James fue reflexionada cuidadosamente, de manera que un elefante, una morsa y un orangután con hipo apechugados en una cristalería hubieran sido más silenciosos.**

**Remus de vez en cuando se metía uno de los camales del extravagante taparrabos de James dentro del aparato respiratorio intentando ahogar las carcajadas. De todas las habitaciones de los Slytherins sólo una tenía la luz encendida y allí que se dirigieron.**

**La puerta estaba cerrada, pero un providencial agujero en la cerradura provocó varios empujones. Finalmente, Sirius se hizo con el control de la abertura. Cuando miró por el ojo casi se cayó al suelo del susto.**

**-¿Qué pasa¿Qué has visto? –preguntó James pegándole un codazo para apartarle. –Aaggg que visión más horrible –dijo intentando no levantar la voz.**

**-¿Qué hay¡Dejadme ver! –saltaba Peter entre estornudo y estornudo, pero Remus miró por la cerradura antes que él.**

**Tubo que sujetarse a la puerta para no marearse, la puerta cedió, se abrió de golpe, Remus cayó, Peter se fue tras él y también los otros dos de manera que finalmente cuatro muy borrachos merodeadores dieron de bruces en el suelo de la habitación de los Sly.**

**La escena que contemplaron sus ojos no la olvidarán jamás en sus vidas, porque en el centro de la sala, Severus Snape sumergido en una montaña de volantes y vestiduras simulaba un numerito aterrador.**

**-It's raining men ¡uh! aleluya ¡ye ye ye ye! –Severus soltó inmediatamente la varita con lacitos pegando un chillido en plan: Iiiiiih! –y se metió de lleno otra vez en el armario arrastrando con él el vestido de sevillana que llevaba encima.**

**En cuanto a los cuatro merodeadores borrachos que los Slytherin observaron con sorpresa, uno de ellos llevaba una túnica cubierta de una sustancia verde que expulsaba un segundo, entre lágrimas, por la nariz, el otro llevaba unos calzoncillos de corazones en la cabeza y lloraba de tanto descojonarse, pero sin duda el mas llamativo era Sirius con su nariz de plástico, la minifalda y el mocho en la cabeza.**

**Tres de ellos salieron por patas , pero James se quedó un momento en la puerta, (y ya hizo suficiente consiguiendo ponerse en pie) para decir solemnemente:**

**-Severus, amor mío, tienes el movimiento de cadera más sexy que he visto en mi vida.**

**Severus salió del armario intentando deshacerse la peineta y quitarse tanto el maquillaje como el gigantesco lunar que llevaba pegado sobre la boca, y antes las narices de los sorprendidos Sly corrió tras Potter con todo el equipo a cuestas.**

**Por las puertas de los dormitorios aparecían cabezas curiosas cuyos propietarios se desmayaban al ver la terrible estampa de Severus.**

**Al alcanzar a James, haciéndole un placaje que no sólo dejó al público flipando pepinillos, sino que consiguió tirar al suelo a su oponente, Sevi, no me preguntéis como, acabó bajo el Griffy en vez de encima.**

**-¿Te he dicho alguna vez como me pones con esa peca? –preguntó el moreno, y como Snapy no paraba de retorcerse no se le ocurrió otra cosa que engancharle con la boca el cuello y dejarle un mordisco de los que duran varios días.**

**-¡Aggg me está atacando!**

**james corrió tras sus amigos y subió las escaleras dejando al mancillado Severus en el pasillo. Giró la esquina justo a tiempo apara chocar contra un furtivo Lucius Malfoy que volvía de su entrenamiento, o más bien para rebotar en el tutú más enorme y rosa que el chico había visto en su vida.**

**-¡Pervertido! –chilló el Sly persiguiendo a James, que como estaba más borracho que el bizcocho de la señora Lupin fue chocando con todas las armaduras.**

**Fue en ese momento cuando apareció McGonagall con su batita a cuadros escoceses, maldiciendo a los que estaban haciendo tanto ruido y gritándole a un director en pijama de ositos que controlara a sus alumnos.**

**Milagrosamente, Prongs escapó de la reprimenda, pero os podéis imaginar la cara de la profesora al ver a Malfoy.**

**Domingo por la mañana. Severus despertó bajo una cama, con tres quilos de maquillaje (más la peca) un vestido lleno de volantitos y un chupetón del tamaño de un colacuerno en mitad del cuello.**

**Recordó el juego de la noche anterior, la maldita prueba que tubo que hacer, vio a sus compañeros de habitación cobrando entrada para verle y gritó:**

**-¡Maldito Potter! No voy a volver a jugar a beso o prueba en mi vida.**

**Un fic para felicitar el año y las navidades a todos mis lectores (que no son muchos, pero si muy buenos –por eso me van a dejar reviews a ke si?–) y especialmente a Dru (beta artística) que leyó este fic antes que nadie y aportó ideas como la de Tutú-Lucius.**

**Besos a todos y feliz año.**


End file.
